Scion tC
The Scion tC is a front-wheel drive coupe manufactured by Scion. The first generation Scion tC was produced from 2004 to 2010. The Scion tC has made frequent appearances in motorsport. WORLD Racing uses a highly modified tC as a drag race car whilst Team Need for Speed uses a tC as Time Attack race car. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Scion tC appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 1 car with a price tag of $20,000. It has the lowest car rating of the front-wheel drive tier 1 cars and cannot be Works converted. Compared to the Honda Civic Si, the Scion tC has less horsepower but also produces more torque. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Scion tC was made available in Need for Speed: World on May 17, 2012 as a tier 1 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a D class vehicle. The Scion tC has outstanding handling capabilities, which are comparable to that of the Toyota MR2 GT-S. It has a slightly better steering at the cost of a weak perfect launch effect. Acceleration of the car is sufficient for competing against other powerful B class vehicles. Its top speed is 178 mph (286 km/h). It rivals against the fastest B class cars in the game and is also useful in pursuit events. The Scion tC can be upgraded up to A class. Silver The Silver style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on May 17, 2012. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on October 31, 2012. On May 7, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Blue Juggernaut The Blue Juggernaut style is a juggernaut car that costs . It was released on September 5, 2012. It is fitted with Medion tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Red Juggernaut The Red Juggernaut style is a juggernaut car that costs . It was initially released on May 31, 2012 as a top-up gift, and was later made available in the car dealer on October 4, 2012. It is fitted with various Race tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. This Side Up The This Side Up style is a holiday themed car that costs . It was released on April 1, 2013. It is fitted with various Race tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Scion tC appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road class performance index D car, with a performance index rating of A 1950, and can be unlocked upon completing the Time Attack Discipline event. It has a price tag of $11,500. Shift 2: Unleashed also features the Team Need for Speed Scion tC AWD. It is a heavily modified all-wheel drive variant of the Scion tC. It has a top speed of 210 mph (338 km/h) and a handling rating of 4.10. World Racing Pro-FWD Reaper The WORLD Racing Pro-FWD Reaper appears as a Modern Road available as a part of the Speedhunters Pack and has an overall rating of A 2630. The Pro-FWD Reaper is a drag car based on the Scion tC. It is capable of reaching a top speed of 250 mph (403 km/h) and has the lowest 0-60 mph time in the game. However, the Pro-FWD Reaper has a low handling rating of 2.82, making it solely useful in drag events. Gallery Scion tc shift.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSW_Scion_tC_Silver.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Silver) NFSW_Scion_tC_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Silver) NFSW_Scion_tC_Blue_Juggernaut.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue Juggernaut) NFSW_Scion_tC_Red_Juggernaut.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red Juggernaut) NFSW_Scion_tC_This_Side_Up.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (This Side Up) NFSS2UTc.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UtCWorks.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Team Need for Speed Scion tC.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Team Need for Speed) WORLD Racing Pro-FWD Reaper SCION tC.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Pro-FWD Reaper - Speedhunters Pack) Team Need for Speed AWD Scion tC Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS - Team Need for Speed) Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Juggernaut Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Speedhunters Pack Cars